This is directed to performance metadata associated with media pieces. In particular, this is directed to systems and methods for generating and using performance metadata.
Some traditional electronic devices store metadata representing the beats per minute (BPM) of a song. For example, each song may be associated with a BPM metadata tag which represents the average BPM of the song. Traditional electronic devices may then use this BPM metadata to compile workout playlists based on a selected exercise plan (e.g., interval training or hill training). However, such BPM metadata may not be a completely accurate measure for stimulating workout responses in users because a song might include musical features other than BPM which influence users' responses.